iCarly iMeet The Fairy Odd Parents: The Movie
by corb56
Summary: When Spencer Build a Sphere that take Carly,Sam, and Freddie to Dimsdale. More Crossover Than the Title Said
1. A Long Intro

**Edit: I edited the Chapter to make more sense. I space out the dialog to make more clear to people who are reading it. **

**Here is the Link better Hurry before Viacom Find its and Block it Worldwide **http: // www. youtube .com /watch ?v= g5tPaksKAo8** You will have to take out the spaces to work when I post it.  
**

* * *

iCarly/ Fairy OddParents crossover

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Fairy Odd parents. **

In Dimsdale, Timmy went onto the Computer and he went to his email. He got a letter form Aj that wrote the letter, and the letter said, "Hey Timmy, you need to go check this site out the address of the site is www. icarly. com ( **You will have to take out the spaces, Now back to the Story.)** , they have a web show every weak on the site, they are really funny. Bye." Timmy decided to go to the website.

Meanwhile in the Real Word Seattle, Spencer is making a portal to get to another place.

Spencer said "I relay hope that it not Dimsdale" Carly asked, "Why?" Spencer replied "I keep having to nightmare that I end up in Dimsdale were Cosmo once I get there that he tried to bite my hand off."

Carly said, "Okay those are some weird dreams, l I'm going upstairs to get ready for the show."

Meanwhile in Cartoon Dimsdale Then an error message show up and it said "Sorry you cannot go on this unless you have a special program that allows you to go onto Real word website.

Timmy then go to the fishbowl and Cosmo, Wanda and Poof turns forms fish to the fairy forms.

Timmy said "I wish that I have a special program that allowed me to go on real world site." Cosmo and Wanda waved there wand and great Timmy wish. He typed in the site in and it with the program it went to the actual website. [Then pop in a Computer screen and click on the one that take it back to Seattle.]

Freddie said "In 5, 4, 3, 2, and we live.

Carly said, "I'm Carly." Sam said "I'm Sam" Carly and Sam both said "This is iCarly"

Carly said "Today we got a funny video It was recorded by Spencer because Freddie wasn't there at that time it was lunch time. Freddie cues the video.

Carly said "Hey It me Carly I want to show a wacky talent that my co-host has. Spencer made his chicken noodle soup. I decided to go watch some TV." Then Sam right arm come up and grab the spoon from Carly and eat the soup from the spoon then she slurp it down.

Carly said "Sam you did it again and you need to stop that." Sam was still asleep. Carly said "Spencer turn off the Camera we're done with it.

Sam said "I didn't know I can do that in my sleep."

Carly said, "Now for another Messing with Lewbert!" Remember that show that we tried to do a Muffin Basket with the Confetti but it went horribly wrong but this time we will try and do it again. Freddie switches to the Lewbert Cam." Freddie said "Switching to the Lewbert Cam. Cue the Muffin basket."

Lewbert asked, "Who is this for?" Lewbert said "Oh well that I will take one."

Carly asked Freddie "Is the Button ready for our special surprise? Freddie said, "Yes, it is." Then Sam press the button and confetti shoot out the basket. Carly said, "Well that it for the show bye."

Carly said "Hey Spencer, Are you done with the sculpture?" Spencer replied, "Yes I'm done."

Then Carly, Sam, and Freddie rub the sphere and the landed in Dimsdale and then the screen went blank.

**Intro: I decide to treat as a big theatrical movie that why you will see Paramount Picture. The Intro will be Bold and Italics. **

_**Paramount Picture and Nickelodeon Movie present A Schneider Bakery/Federator and Binford Production A Schneider/ Hartman Film **_

_**In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Timmy is an average kid I know, you see**_

_**Somehow the world will change for me that no one understands**_

_**mom and dad and Vicky**_

_**always giving him commands**_

_**Vicky:**_

_**Bed Squirt**_

_**And be so wonderful**_

_**Live life, breathe air**_

_**I know somehow we're gonna get there**_

_**the doom and gloom**_

_**up in his room**_

_**is broken instantly**_

_**by his magic little fish**_

_**who grant his every wish**_

_**cause in reality...**_

_**they are his odd parents**_

_**Live life, breathe air**_  
_** I know somehow we're gonna get there**_

_**And feel so wonderful**_

_**And it's all for real**_

_**I'm telling you just how I feel**_

_**So wake up the members of my nation**_

_**fairly odd parents**_

_**Wanda:**_

_**Wands and wings**_

_**Cosmo:**_

_**floaty crowny things**_

_**odd parents**_

_**fairly odd parents**_

_**It's your time to be**_

_**There's no chance unless you take one**_

_**And it's time to see**_

_**The brighter side of every situation**_

_**Somethings are meant to be**_

_**So give your best and leave the rest to me**_

_**Leave it all to me**_

_**Leave it all to me**_

_**Just leave it all to me**_

_**really rod, pea pod,**_

_**buf bod, hot rod**_

_**Timmy:**_

_**obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice,**_

_**giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake**_

_**odd parents**_

_**fairly odd parents**_

_**you wish you live when you were a kid**_

_**with fairly odd parents**_

_**Vicky: yeah right**_

_**iCarly iMeet The Fairy Odd Parents.**_

_**

* * *

**_**How Did You like the into. This is the Longest Chapter in wrote it went onto 3 pages when I wrote. . I did the Best I can with the Theme Song Hopes you Like it. Please Review. Here the link to the Error if it was a window error. http:// s975. photobucket. com/albums/ae232/corb145/iCarly%20iMeet%20The%20Fariy%20Odd%20Parents/?action=view¤t;=iCarlyiMeetTheFariyOddParents. png Need to take out the spaces for it to work  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own iCarly or The Fairy Odd Parents

**

* * *

iCarly iMeet The Fairy Odd Parents**

**Chapter 2**

Carly look down and said " We're are now cartoons and where are we?"

Sam said " He there a sign up ahead. They walk up the Sign and the sign read, Welcome to Dimsdale. They are all thinking how are they going to get home. Meanwhile back in Seattle. Ms. Benson came running in and ask Spencer "Where did Freddie go?"

Spencer replied " The last time I saw them there hand was on the sphere thing that take you another place. I don't know were they are like now."

Now back to Dimsdale Carly said " I know how we can get home. One of the Kid have a Fairy Godparents." Then Carly did a Freak-out. Sam said "Carly, here is no need to freak out after you said Fairy Godparents." After she said a freakout happen. Carly said "We need to Find the Kid who have the Fairy Godparents." Then Carly did Freak-out again staying the words repeatedly. Carly said " The theme song the First line in the song it goes Timmy was a Average Kid who no one understand, Timmy is the person we need to fine so we can go home.

Freddie said " How are we going to get home?" Carly replied " We will asked Timmy to Wish us Home. Freddie asked " What if something happens?" Carly Reolied "We will have to stay here until it is solved."

* * *

**I edited the Chapter they same way that I did in Chapter 1. I did it because a review told me to clear up the dialog. **


	3. Introduction and The Begining of Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Farly Odd Parents or iCarly. **

**

* * *

iCarly iMeet The Fairy Odd Parents**

**Chapter 3**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie are walking around town and they found Dimsdale Elementary School. They walk into the school. They found a Bald Kid. Sam came up to the Bald Kid and said " Hey Bladey, do you now where Timmy is ?"

The Bald Kid said " I'm AJ and I do know here Timmy is and whoa you the girls from iCarly I love your webshow. Timmy is curtly getting beat up by Francis the School Bully. Follow Me." AJ lead Carly,Sam, and Freddie Outside to where Francis is bulling Timmy.

Carly said "Sam, we need to get to Timmy so you will have to take him on. Sam said, "Okay." Sam charges into Francis then they started punching each other and Finally, Sam made Francis to tap out of the Fight. There was boy with a pink hat and pink shirt and with green and pink dog with a purple puppy. Timmy said " Thank you for stopping that bully. Your Sam from iCarly and you are a very good fighter and whose are those other people with you ?"

Sam said "Your Welcome. The Other people are Carly and Fredork." Freddie said. "Sam, that was mean and by the way Timmy my name is Freddie not Fredork like Sam says.

Then Freddie and Sam start bickering until 6:00 pm PST at night. Carly and Timmy had to stop them from bickering. They are now going to Timmy's house. They arrived at Timmy's house. Timmy while they were walking to the house he was talking how he had a evil Baby Sitter named Vicky.

Vicky said " Twerp your late and who are you new twerpy friend."

Sam was Furious and started to attack Vicky. Then a huge dust cloud formed around those to while they are still fighting. Vicky couldn't hold against Sam and left.

Sam yelled "That what you get for calling me a Twerp."

Crocker was spying and he said "How did those Celeb get here there is only one way that they can be here is because Timmy wish then here with his Fairy Godparents.

Meanwhile is Seattle, Spencer are trying to get communication with them. Spencer decider to run upstairs and make a video. He hit a button that put him on live.

Spencer said, "Hey People and I'm Spencer, The star of iCarly is missing and that mean that iCarly is delayed until we find them I will let you know when I find them I don't know while they are right now and bye." Spencer stops the webcast. Timmy was watching the webcast that Spencer did.

Sam said in a Timmy like voice "I wish for a webcam so we can get contact with Spencer." Cosmo and Wanda who are still in there dog form grants Sam wish. Sam said, "Hey look there a webcam in my hand and it brand new too and it just magically appear from out of nowhere. There were able to connect to Spencer who is still upstairs in the studio.

In the studio the TV screen move out and Carly and Sam appear on the screen and said " Hello Spencer."

Spencer said "Hi Carly and Sam. Where are you guys and I glad I f found you. Hey Carly and Sam you are Cartoons now."

Carly and Sam said " We touched the sphere thing that you built and now we are in Dimsdale. Bye Spencer."

Sam said in a Timmy like voice " I wish I have bacon"

Cosmo and Wanda was glad because it was past 10:30am and It is against the rules.

Sam said "Where the Bacon and the webcam come here and no bacon are the rules for what I wish for where are the rules."

Timmy asked for the Book from Wanda and Cosmo and Timmy got the book form them and show Sam the Rule Book.

Sam said in a Timmy like voice "I wish me Carly and Freddie can go home."

Cosmo and Wanda tried to grant they wish but the wand just made a farting sound.

Timmy said "I wish for a lot of Meat."

Cosmo and Wanda tried instead on the TV that Carly and Freddie was watching. FNN is on the air with breaking news and they said that the Pixies take over Fairy World with the help of the Anti-Fairies. Timmy said "That is what going on with the Magic."

* * *

**In the next chapter there will be a Surprise Appearance. Find out who it is in Chapter 4 **


	4. iCarly iMeet The JimmyTimmy Power Hour

**Disclamer I go not own iCarly,and The Jimmy/Ti****mmy Power Hour **

**

* * *

iCarly iMeet The Fairy Odd Parents**

**Chapter 4  
**

Timmy said "I wish for a lot of Meat."

Cosmo and Wanda tried instead on the TV that Carly and Freddie was watching. FNN is on the air with breaking news and they said that the Pixies take over Fairy World with the help of the Anti-Fairies. Timmy said "That is what going on with the Magic."

Jorgen Von Strangle, an enormous and tough fairy with a German accent came into Timmy Bedroom.

Jorgen said "I got some bad news, the Pixies bought out Fairy World, they not allowing fairies to wish with paper anymore. They only magic left are seven special wands hidden in random places you will have to find them. I have something for you it called the Magic Tracker, You, Comso, and Wanda, and those three other people, the new people are allowed to see your fairies during the mission but they will forget about once they leave. Bye Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and the three other people. "

Timmy said " Carly,Sam and Freddie, we got a mission to do we need to find seven wand that are hidden . The first one is in Retroville where Jimmy lives; I need to find my Game Buddy. It they only way you will be able to go home.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie said " Okay Timmy, we will help you find the seven wands."

Timmy found the Game Buddy in the closet were he get the stuff he wish for to keep."

Timmy said " Are you ready Carly,Sam,Freddie?"

Carly, Sam, and Freddie said 'Aye Aye Captain "

Timmy with his Fairy Godparents, Carly, Sam, and Freddie teleported into Retroville

**We Interrupted this Story for A Special Presentation**

A stage appear with the Curtain Close Then Curtains open as the "In 5,4,3,2,1" is said.

A stage is set with a stool and a microphone.

Suddenly, a bright spotlight shines down on the stool and Timmy Turner's hand comes into view setting a boom box onto it. He then presses a button on the boom box, and the beginning of the Fairly Oddparents theme song plays.

_Timmy is an average kid; that no one understands… _

Suddenly, the boom box explodes as a beam of energy hits it. Then Carly hands come in and place a Radio on the stool then the Beginning of the iCarly Them song plays "_**I know, you see**_

_**Somehow the world will change for me **_

_**And be so wonderful**_

Then a a robotic hand that take the Radio an after that the hand is now carrying a larger boom box sets it down onto the stool. It then presses a button and the beginning of the Jimmy Neutron theme song plays.

_Into the stars; fueled by candy bars; rides a kid with a knack for invention…_

The boom box then turns into a frog which croaks and hops off of the stool. Now a different boom box appears on it and the last verse of the Fairly Oddparents theme song plays.

_It flips your lid when you are the kid with fairly odd…_

The verse is interrupted as a Radio Appears and Smashes the Boom Box and Then the Last Verse in The iCarly theme song play

_**I'm telling you just how I feel**_

_**So wake up the members of my nation**_

_**It's your time to be**_

_**There's no chance unless you take one**_

_**And it's time to see**_

_**The brighter side of every situation**_

_**Somethings are meant to be**_

_**So give your best and leave the rest to me**_

_**Leave it all to me**_

_**Leave it all to me**_

_**Just leave it all to me**_

Then a Boom Box smashes the Radio continues to play the Jimmy Neutron theme song.

_With a super-powered mind; a mechanical K-9…_

This boom box then gets turned into a small pig that oinks after Goddard barks twice. We then cut to backstage where Timmy Turner emerges from behind a curtain holding a glowing wand. Jimmy Neutron then emerges through a stage door holding a laser-firing device. Just as Timmy fires his wand at an unseen backdrop, Jimmy follows suit with his laser then Sam come in and with Her Remote. Sam Press a Bottom and all three bolts of energy collide on the backdrop which now reads iCarly iMeet The Jimmy /Timmy Power Hour. Then Timmy, Sam,and Jimmy look at each other then backdrop falls reviling Cosmo and Wanda, on the top of Goddard and then on the ground Carly and Freddie are seen.

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Timmy with his Fairy Godparents are now in Retroville where the sun is shining bright. They are now on the way to Jimmy's Lab so Jimmy can help then locate the Area were the Wand is located. Carly, Sam, Freddie notice that they are more looking like there old self but still animated.


	5. iCarly iMeet The JimmyTimmy PH P2

**Disclaimer- I do own the idea but i do not own the shows involve in this story **

**

* * *

iCarly iMeet The Fairy Odd Parents**

**Chapter 5**

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Timmy with his Fairy Godparents are now in Retroville where the sun is shining bright. They are now on the way to Jimmy's Lab so Jimmy can help then locate the Area were the Wand is located. Carly, Sam, Freddie notice that they are more looking like there old self but still animated.

They have just reach Jimmy Club House which look like a average garden shed from the outside.

Timmy said " Hi Jimmy, It me Timmy I need you help to find where the a wand is located." Then after they fell down into Jimmy's Lab.

Cosmo said "Hi Figurehead."

Jimmy said " Hi Timmy, whose are those two girl and the guy what a minute those are the people from iCalry. The first time I heard a it got a error I have a video of it is on Goddard my robotic dog.

Goddard play the tape this is what happen " I got an email from anonymous person who see this web show it is on www. icarly. com but when I got their I got this a error that said Sorry you cannot go on because your a cartoon and this is a real world website so I work hard to make a program that allow you to get onto real website. Carly and Sam can you do a webshow right now ?

Carly answered, "Yes but we have an idea but we need our studio for it." Jimmy said "The mobile studio maker all you do is put a picture of the studio that you what it to be. "

Carly said "Okay Freddie do you a have a picture of the studio with you?" Freddie answer "I do have a picture of the studio and I will put it in the machine."

The Lab disappear in they are now in a replica of the iCarly studio. After rehearsing the show they are ready for the show.

Freddie said " In 5,4,3,2, And were Live."

Sam said "I'm Ham" Carly said " I'm Barley,"

Both of them said " This is the Ham and Barley show then Carly said ; JK this is iCarly Animated we are broadcasting live from Retroville and we have two special guest today the first one is Timmy second one is Jimmy Neutron They are the the second live audience"

Carly said"To start the show we will show you a video that was sent by you play the video" After the video sam pressed a button light flash and then a voice said "Random Dancing, Random Dancing then music play and Freddie said : We're Clear."

* * *

**JK for those who don't understand text language is mean just kidding **


	6. iCarly iMeet the JimmyTimmy PH P3

_Hey, I back. Sorry it took so long. It summer now. _

_Disclaimer: I do own everything jk I don't own anything _

* * *

**iCarly iMeet The Fairy Odd Parents**

**Chapter 6**

They are the second live audience to start the show we will show you a video that was sent by you play the video the after the video Sam pressed a button, light flash and then a voice said "Radom Dancing, Radom Dancing" and music play. Then, Freddie said, "we're clear." After the show Timmy, Jimmy, Sam, Freddie goes and looks for the wand which is at the Central park. They found the place but when they found the spot and dig the wand up, it was not there.

Meanwhile in Calamitous lair, Calamitous said "I will use the wand to uh, I forget, i don't know what is the plan again. Uh why can't I finish anything?" Beautiful Gorgeous said "You where going to use the wand and get your revenge on Jimmy and Timmy."

Back in Retroville, Carly asked "Who took the wand?" Jimmy and Timmy both said "Calamitous."

The gang with back to the Lab and the found the location of Calamitous lair they took off in the hovercraft. They found the lair.

Calamitous said "You too late, you are going to be gone forever. Well Jimmy and Timmy only."

Calamitous shoot the contraption at Jimmy and Timmy. Carly Sam and Freddie think they're dead. However they're not dead they turn into something else.

* * *

**This chapter is short. How do you like it ? Review please or I end it here jk **


	7. iCarly iMeet The JimmyTimmy PH FP

**I going to upload two to four chapter today. I do not own anything  
**

* * *

**iCarly iMeet The Fairy Odd Parents**

**Chapter 7**

The gang with back to the Lab and the found the location of Calamitous lair they took off in the hovercraft. They found the lair.

Calamitous said "You too late, you are going to be gone forever. Well Jimmy and Timmy only."

Calamitous shoot the contraption at Jimmy and Timmy. Carly, Sam and Freddie think they're dead. However they're not dead they turn into something else.

Jimmy and Timmy come out as magical schnauzer dog that can erase memory and attack Calamitous, and Carly grave the wand and give it to Cosmo and Wanda. The gang left the liar. Jorgen decide to poof by them.

Jorgen said, "Coagulation you found the first wand, now the next wand is located under the sea. Cary, Sam, Timmy, and Freddie all went back to Timmy House.

Play Jimmy Neutron credits

* * *

**Short Chapter The Next one will be much longer. **

**I will not upload the next Chapter because of I cannot upload the file to Document Manager.**

**I will tried to upload it later today.  
**


	8. iFairyOddPants

The Next Chapter is here. I do not own anything

* * *

**iCarly iMeet The Fairy Odd Parents**

**Chapter 8**

They are back at Timmy House. They are about to start the next search for the next one.

Timmy said " Have we come to a where we look remember the Jorgen say under the sea.

Sam said " I think we need to go to Bikini Bottom. Timmy get the stuff ready. Freddie reply to Sam " Sam you need to more nice that you normally are. " Sam said " Freddoof, you really need to replied to that . Carly said, " Enough you guys stop fighting."

Timmy said. " We ready to go to Bikini Bottom, we got helmets so we can breathe down there.

They used the Game Buddy to get to Bikini Bottom.

**We Interrupted this Story for A Special Presentation**

In 5,4,3,2,1

Captain: Are you ready kids?

Kids: Aye-aye Captain.

Captain: I can't hear you...

Kids: Aye-Aye Captain!

Captain: Oh!

_**Timmy is an average kid I know, you see**_

_**Somehow the world will change for me that no one understands**_

_**mom and dad and Vicky**_

_**always giving him commands**_

_**Vicky:**_

_**Bed Squirt**_

_**And be so wonderful**_

_**Live life, breathe air**_

_**I know somehow we're gonna get there**_

_**the doom and gloom**_

_**up in his room**_

_**is broken instantly**_

_**by his magic little fish**_

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: If nautical nonsense be something you wish

_**who grant his every wish**_

_**cause in reality...**_

_**they are his odd parents**_

_**Live life, breathe air**_  
_**I know somehow we're gonna get there**_

_**And feel so wonderful**_

_**And it's all for real**_

_**I'm telling you just how I feel**_

_**So wake up the members of my nation**_

_**fairly odd parents**_

_**Wanda:**_

_**Wands and wings**_

_**Cosmo:**_

_**floaty crowny things**_

_**odd parents**_

_**fairly odd parents**_

_**It's your time to be**_

_**There's no chance unless you take one**_

_**And it's time to see**_

_**The brighter side of every situation**_

_**Somethings are meant to be**_

_**So give your best and leave the rest to me**_

_**Leave it all to me**_

_**Leave it all to me**_

_**Just leave it all to me**_

_**really rod, pea pod,**_

_**buf bod, hot rod**_

_**Timmy:**_

_**obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice,**_

_**giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake**_

_**odd parents**_

_**fairly odd parents**_

_**you wish you live when you were a kid**_

_**with fairly odd parents**_

_**Vicky: yeah right**_

SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: Ready?

EveryBody: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!

Captain: SpongeBob... SquarePants! Haha.

Title screen said** i****FairlyOddPants **

Timmy, Carly, Sam, and Freddie have now arrive in Bikini Bottom.

Sam said " I hungry, I want to eat."

Timmy led Carly, Sam, and Freddie to the Krusty Krab.

They all chow down on a Krabby Patty.

* * *

Author Note: I sorry the I hadn't updated in a long time I still trying to get new ideas that will continue the story. I will try to update this weekend if I can think of something. Update: I have do not have writer block. It is the opposite of that it is writer spree where I have too many idea so I have finally got it down to one idea so soon. Don't expect update often anymore. Check tuesday,thursday, firday or the weekend for the next chapter.


End file.
